


[PODFIC] Again and Again

by sksNinja



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Achilles POV, Achilles is dramatic, Alternate Universe, Audio Content, Developing Friendships, Everyone should listen to Pat, F/F, Inspired by Art, Loyalty, M/M, Most things are the same, Multi, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Trust, Zag is a good boy, Zag raised by Demeter, fighting INTO the underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: SailorFish's Summary:"Achilles stood up. He had been expecting the stranger since Megaera had stalked past him, elegant despite the anger and blood dripping from her.An AU where Zagreus was raised by Demeter and ends up fighting his way through the Underworld regardless - just in the opposite direction. Guarding the entrance out is the terrifying monster Cerberus, but guarding the entrance in is Achilles, best of Greeks. And he has strict orders not to let anyone in."
Relationships: Achilles & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Background Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus, background Hades/Persephone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	[PODFIC] Again and Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Again and Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028753) by [SailorFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorFish/pseuds/SailorFish). 



> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [SailorFish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorFish/pseuds/SailorFish) ♡

And was inspired by [this lovely fanart](https://twitter.com/Bloodwrit/status/1316127686717132800) ♡

Play/Download via [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qrfxMUGjdQSuTaD2NdyKAvLItS86N0VH/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are always welcome.  
> Or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
